


【sladejay】生日贺文

by yy0543



Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 异国, 意大利, 日常 - Freeform, 甜, 略微sugar daddy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yy0543/pseuds/yy0543
Summary: 两人在意大利偶遇。不定时更新，可当做独立短篇来看





	【sladejay】生日贺文

sladejay

斯莱德走进一间意大利的古书店时，一眼就看到在第十三个柜子左方的《君主论》。一本意大利语的珍藏版，就那样静静地夹在拉丁语的圣经和一本《亚历山大传》之间。暗红色的皮面被一束光照亮，他晃了晃神，走进迷宫般的书店。

在他碰上那本书的同时，另一只手也伸了过来。一个有着枪茧，但非常年轻的手。他低下头，为这个偶然的机遇挑眉，佛罗伦萨真的是个浪漫的城市，不是吗？

“杰森•陶德。”有着漂亮绿眼睛的小男孩开口说道，美国口音，而且那件套在他身上的劣质衬衫也表明了他是一个随性的美国青年。

斯莱德一动不动地盯着他，让这位杰森有了拿下书的机会。他把那本《君主论》抱在胸前，指尖掠过泛黄的书页。

“我很喜欢这本书。”杰森开口说道，随后踮起脚尖，往斯莱德的嘴亲了上去。

“当做一个赔礼，好吗？”

“可我也很喜欢这本书。”

当你想要一个东西的时候，它的代价永远有商量的余地。

“多一个吻？”杰森抓了抓头发，斯莱德注意到杰森的刘海有一撮挑染的白发，而他也毫不客气地仔细揪起来观察一番，顺便把炙热鼻息打在少年的脸颊上。

“一个口交？”杰森扭动着说，他的双腿被斯莱德的膝盖分开，木橱发出了一点咿呀声，而杰森和斯莱德的身体紧紧贴合着，只有在肚子处那里有一本书把他们隔开。

“你会弄皱它的。”一个颇有力道的拳头往他太阳穴砸去。他接了下来，他还没有老到这种程度，接不下小孩一个玩闹似的拳头。

灰尘通过阳光在他们之间渺小的空隙中飘荡。他吻了吻这位年轻男孩的耳朵，抬起男孩的下巴，仔细舔过男孩脸上的表情。就在那一瞬间，他把杰森插在后腰的两把枪卸了下来，藏进那本书原本的位置。他相信这必须要杰森自己发现，或是那天先被一个愚蠢的游客找到。

每个选项都充满激情，不确定性。

像一场在异国的艳遇。

 

2.

 

“你刚才说的那件事是真的吗？”

斯莱德把栗子口味的冰淇淋塞进年轻人的手中，他自己选择了蔓越莓口味。

“口交的那件事？”杰森吃了一口，肩膀微微地缩了起来，“我会踢爆你的小鸟，你这老头子。”

“想也是。”

几只鸭子在他们所在的地方徘徊着，杰森紧紧地抓住自己的冰淇淋，像一个护食的孩子一样，粗鲁地大口吃着冰淇淋。斯莱德托着脸望着杰森颤抖着牙齿把冰淇淋吃完，又把自己有点微融的蔓越莓冰淇淋递了过去。

杰森的脸脏兮兮的，红色和褐色的痕迹布满了嘴角，他用手掌搓揉着他的嘴巴，手上的厚茧摩擦着冰冷的嘴唇。就在刚才那张小嘴还热情地往他身上凑，而他开始在想是，是用舔过冰淇淋的冰冷舌头还是充满血腥味的牙龈来口交会更好。

“你满脑子都是那种事情。”杰森不满地说。“我觉得整个城市都在想你咆哮着不满。”

“只有你对我不满而已，你都不知道那群意大利的妓女啊……”

“没兴趣。”

底下的鸭子因为看到他们没有食物后开始陆陆续续地游走。杰森把身躯跨出去，眼神跟着鸭子在转动。他突然意识到，杰森其实非常年轻，可能跟他的儿子年纪相差不大，都是一个年轻，富有潜力的孩子。只是有时候，他伤痕累累的面罩让他忽视了这点。

“你知道吗？”斯莱德抓住杰森的肩膀，“男人与女人对待性爱的态度是不同的，比如在赌博的时候，男人喜欢把性爱当做一场上场前的热身，而女人则是选择在赌完后，才把性爱当做一个奖赏或安慰*。”

“教父？你认真的吗？”

“再认真不过了。”他大笑着，拍了拍年少者的背，“我们得为征服一个城市做个热身。”

 

*来自小说《教父3：最后的教父》

 

3.

 

杰森久违地抽起了烟，也许是因为斯莱德愿意帮他点燃的关系。

杰森当然意识到他的枪不见了，介于他已经把自己所有的衣物叠好，赤裸裸地在房间里走动。而斯莱德，同样赤裸着躺在床中央，毫无戒备地伸展着腰，只剩下一个眼罩和半开的，慵懒的单眼。

他爬上去，开始和斯莱德接吻。他们彼此都已经沐浴过了，散发着清新的香波味。而斯莱德的白发又多了点其他的味道，他抓住斯莱德的头发，紧靠着吸了一口气，配合着扭动腰肢。斯莱德也不甘示弱，一只手抚摸着他的性器，一只手把玩着他的乳头。

乳头在年长者的玩弄下变得红彤彤的，斯莱德抬起杰森的大腿，把他带到小阳台前。阳台只有一米宽，两只脚的距离，他们的阳台正对着阳光，阳光穿过阳台形成了一个小型的三角形阴影。

他把杰森放在那三角形的阴影上，在阳光的照耀底下操着他。杰森哼哼地叫着，浑身热得惊人，两只脚也越开越大。斯莱德的双手放在杰森的腰上，大幅度地摆动自己的胯部。几十分钟后，随着一声拔高的尖叫，杰森的精液射在了斯莱德的肚子上，斯莱德加重几次撞击力量后，也把阴茎抽出来射在杰森的肚皮上。

杰森爬了起来，开始舔舐斯莱德充满疤痕的肚子。他毫不犹豫地卷起在肚皮上的精液，舌头也灵巧地穿刺着肚脐。而斯莱德则是把在杰森肚子上的精液均匀地抹好，让杰森感觉自己浑身上下散发出一种腥味。

“你还想出去逛逛吗？”斯莱德问道。

“我想吃点橄榄，还有葡萄。”杰森伸了个懒腰，开始把自己的唇贴在斯莱德的颈项上游走。

“葡萄酒如何？我知道这里最好的酒庄。”

 

4.

 

当他喝下那杯葡萄酒的时候，内心深处是对斯莱德的品位由衷地赞叹。

他和罗伊都不太习惯在一个城市里停留太久。即使是任务需要，他们也会满心地想着装备和资源的供应。罗伊有个小本子，似乎是记录每个地方的黑市和底下军火交易场所。而杰森认为斯莱德也有，只不过斯莱德的记事本保罗万象，包括哪里拥有最好喝的葡萄酒和最好吃的蛤蜊白酱意大利面。

斯莱德坐在他的对面，慵懒地翘着二郎腿、剔牙。他则是低着头，努力地把乳黄色的酱料塞进嘴巴里，时不时喝一口偏甜的葡萄酒。两个人像是做过这件事上百次，多么地熟悉且自在。

这是一个反派，杰森提醒自己。但他们没带上头罩和枪，斯莱德带了一把中看不中用的瑞士刀装在口袋里，而他穿着宽松的上衣和人字拖，走在石头做的大街上。他停止不下，这些酱料是意大利版的吐真剂，会让他不由自主地开口，与这位多年的对手谈一谈。

 

“我觉得我应该穿得像个游客，那样进教堂就不会受阻，还可以遇到很多热情的当地人朝我售卖无用的纪念品。”

“但你就不会知道那么好吃的小店了。相信我，那群游客喝的葡萄酒就是马尿，只有这里才有纯正的意大利葡萄酒。”

“所以你游走在城市间任务时，不认为自己是个过客吗？”杰森喝下又一口酒，闷闷地说道。他想起罗曼桌上那些摆着玩的苦涩红酒，和这里的截然不同。

“这里与我们的生活是截然不同的，我们没有家，早在我失去某些东西的时候，我就知道我的家已经不复存在了，而这里是个慰藉。”斯莱德灌下最后一口酒，把自己分毫未动的烤薄饼推给了杰森。

“要是谁敢往这里丢炸弹或开枪的话，你估计会杀了他吧。”杰森咬着薄饼，含糊地说道。

斯莱德大笑了几声，拿起瑞士军刀在手中把玩，杰森能注意到斯莱德虎口上的细小伤疤。

“我就对这美丽的女士开过枪，但那些爱着这座城市的其他人都拿我没有办法。”

“你的爱……”他思索着脑中的形容词，想要嘲讽斯莱德，或是反驳，到最后他挤出了个形容词。

“非常任性。”

斯莱德挺喜欢这个词的。他把杰森的椅子拉过来，朝杰森的嘴边啄了一个吻。杰森歪着头，努力地把薄饼塞进嘴巴里，像是个刚找到饭票的流浪儿。也许斯莱德就好这口，他不清楚。但他已经许久没有体会过被照顾或被关心的感觉了。

 

TBC？


End file.
